


Campfire

by VikiA95



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikiA95/pseuds/VikiA95
Summary: It's Aeric's birthday and Ian decides to take his boyfriend out for a nice camping trip in Guinevere
Relationships: Ian Lightfoot/OC
Kudos: 6





	Campfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElizaDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaDarling/gifts).



Ian checked the calendar on his phone

_**Saturday, August 8th** _

"OK, today's Aeric's birthday. Need to go to the mall, get his present and prepare for the surprise trip" he said to himself as he grabbed his staff and headed downstairs. He was greeted by Barley and his friends all sat by the table playing Quests of Yore.

"Why hello there brother? May I ask why you are g in such a hurry?" the older Lightfoot sibling had asked.  
"Oh well, I'm gonna prepare some stuff for Aeric's birthday. Can I borrow Guinevere?" Ian asked.

Barley grinned as he tossed Ian the keys to the van.

"Enjoy and tell Aeric I said happy birthday," he said.

"Will do! Bye," Ian said heading out the door and to the van.

He was carrying a large backpack on his back as he opened the back doors of Guinevere. There he prepared a bed in the back for both of them to share. Once done Ian smiled and got into the passenger seat of Guinevere and drove off to the mall. Once he had arrived and found a suitable parking space he exited the van and headed towards the mall.  
  
"What should I get him? Dumbells? No that's dumb...maybe a stuffed unicorn? No no, he isn't a kid" Ian muttered, deep in thought not really paying attention to where he was going. 

Suddenly Ian bumped into someone.  
"Oh sorry didn't see you there...oh hi Sadalia," Ian said as he noticed who it was.

"Hi Ian, I never took you for a mall rat," Sadalia said.

"Oh uh I am here to get a gift for Aeric since it is his birthday" Ian muttered.  
  
"Good luck. He is impossible to shop for. One of his teammates told me" she said.  
  
Ian's ears drooped as he heard that. That was never a good sign. Then again what does one buy for a ruggedly handsome elf jock such as Aeric Aldheim?

"But knowing you I am sure you'll find him something great" Sadalia said.

Then her phone buzzed and she checked it.  
  
"Sorry I gotta go. Nice seeing you and good luck on your quest for a gift" she said.  
  


Ian waved goodbye before resuming his quest for the perfect birthday gif. That's when he passed a crystal shop. He looked at the window display. There were crystals of all different kinds. Crystal balls, crystal necklaces heck even keyrings. Ian entered the store and looked around. The interior of the store was made to look like the inside of a hollow tree, giving Ian ancient wizard vibes. Perhaps that's why he was so drawn to this store because he is a wizard. Suddenly Ian's train of thoughts was interrupted when an elderly elf approached him.  
  
"Hello, there young man and welcome to the Crystal Emporium, where we sell the finest gems and crystals for affordable prices. My name is Aldereen Elfenheim how may I be of assistance? the elderly shopkeep asked.  
"Um yes I am looking for a crystal or gem that symbolizes love, do you happen to have one?" Ian asked  
  
Aldereen scratched his chin as he pondered. Then he led Ian to a barrel of pink heart-shaped gems.

"How about this one? This is rose quartz. It symbolizes love and puts you in a state of mind that allows you to receive love. If you are suffering from loss or unrequited love it will help to comfort you; if you have been betrayed in love it will help bring back your sense of self-worth and your self-esteem; if you have simply never been in love, it will open up all the possibilities of falling in love." he said picking up one of the small gems from the barrel. Ian examined it.   
  
"I'll take it," Ian said  
"Would you like it to be put on a necklace and engraved. It costs nothing extra?" Aldereen asked.   
  
Ian could only nod as he pulled out the necessary amount of money to pay for the necklace. Once it was done and it had been gift-wrapped Ian headed over to Aeric's place.  
"Babe, what's this? Why'd you text me to pack clothes and stuff?" he had asked as he came out the door carrying his duffle bag.  
"Because we are gonna go on a camping trip for your birthday," Ian said happily as he loaded Aeric's back into the van.

Aeric couldn't help but chuckle as he got into the passenger seat and buckled up. Ian drove off and drove until he reached the edge of a cliff where he parked the van and opened the back of it again. He grabbed his staff and gathered some sticks for a campfire.  
"Flame Infernar" he said, lighting up the campfire.  
  
"Wow babe this view is amazing...you can see all of New Mushroomton from here," Aeric said in awe as he skewered a marshmallow on a stick and handed it to Ian.  
"Well it's gonna be even more amazing for I have a gift for you," Ian said handing the gift-wrapped box over to Aeric.  
  
Aeric unwrapped the box and opened it carefully. He gasped at what he saw. It was a small heart-shaped gem with the letters A + I engraved on it. The pendant was on a golden chain. Aeric stared at the necklace in stunned silence.  
  
"The gem is rose quartz. According to the shopkeep, it puts the wearer in a state of mind to receive love. So every time you wear it I hope you can feel my love that it gives to you" Ian said.  
"Babe it is beautiful, thank you," Aeric said.  
  
With that, they kissed under the starlit sky. Their love only growing stronger


End file.
